Clipped Wing and the Anchor of Fate
by Derugan
Summary: Who is this mysterious girl that fell from the sky with an anchor? How is she related to a certain reporter?
1. Setting Sail Upon the Wind

_Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou, all rights reserved to their respectful owners._

~Clipped Wing and the 'Anchor' of Fate~

Chapter 1: Setting Sail Upon the Wind.

* * *

><p><em>I honestly can't recall what had put me in this crazy situation…all I remember is standing in front of a girl who looks about the same age as me, and then being blown away about 75 Kilometers Northwest. I was traveling like a bullet through the air, and could hardly keep my eyes open. Before passing out from panic, I noticed a certain "Shrine" about 2 miles from my current location at the time; it could be a potential place to heal up if this does indeed turn into a repugnant situation. When I awoke, I was shocked to find myself aboard a ship…and a girl with an inane grin staring down at me…<em>

"Hey Byakuren, this youkai is coming to."

The girl stated while seeming somehow relieved. The woman called 'Byakuren' had walked towards me, but while holding the calmest smile you probably would have ever seen. Honestly, this made me more worried, so worried that I tried to pull my injured body from the ground to get away from her.

"Murasa, if you could please restrain our guest." Byakuren called out.

Then I felt something incredibly heavy landing on my back…not enough to break my rib cage, but enough to stop me dead in my futile attempt to gain distance. I felt my energy suddenly rushing back to me (probably the adrenaline).

"What do you weird people want!" I yelled from the bottom of my lungs.

Murasa laughed and removed the anchor from my back.

"I was starting to get worried that my new mate would be a mute youkai."

I had a hard time trying to get up, and then I noticed Murasa had worked her way under my arm and assisted me in standing up. I gave her an ambiguous glare, but she only replied back with another inane grin. "_Have you already placed that much trust in me?_" I thought while she reached for something in her pocket.

"Is that a giant spoon!" I awkwardly yelled when her hand finally departed from her pocket.

She jabbed me in the middle of my forehead with the spoon and gave a slight smirk. "It's Captain Minamitsu's hishaku to you!"

I wanted some answers…and fast at that.

"I think I can stand up by myself now…" I mumbled while signaling her to let go of me now.

She released me quietly and walked over to Byakuren. When I finally looked down, I noticed I was wearing a scant sailor suit. As bad as I wanted to yell, I felt four eyes closely monitoring me from behind, and I didn't want to spark an altercation with my words.

"Before I start asking serious questions, who are these two behind me?"

Killer intent flooded my senses…and I felt like I just honestly ticked somebody way the hell off.

"Asking who I am is way more important than any question you have to ask at the moment." The shrouded voice rang.

Byakuren covered her mouth while releasing a small giggle.

"Shou, Nazrin, why don't you introduce yourselves to the newest member of our ship." Murasa said while turning to the wheel.

"I don't like the idea of giving my name to this ungrateful Tengu; it could be like that other one that's always pestering everybody."

Murasa froze and Byakuren seemed to still be holding that weird smile.

"Say…what's your last name?" Murasa asked hesitatingly.

"That's simple, it's-"

That's when I noticed I had forgotten everything due to that crash landing.

I froze as sweat worked its way down the side of my head. I tried remembering something then, but my head was cloudy and unwilling to cooperate with me.

"Here's one for you Murasa, let's assume she's the same as that Shameimar-"

With that, Shou had set off Murasa, and an anchor was heading straight for me. I didn't have enough time to dodge, so I took the hit, but where I flew was what really scared me. After opening my eyes again, I found myself in some sort of distorted world…the last thing I saw was Murasa's shocked expression after what she had done. While floating through the mysterious gap in space, I kept coming back to one thought.

"What was that name…and why was that reaction given to it…?"

I was hoping to land somewhere nice…but boy oh boy was I wrong.

* * *

><p>"Oi…how long do you intend to freeload on my property…?" a voice asked me.<p>

I waited a little while before opening my eyes again in hopes of regaining lost energy incase I'll ever need it here.

"I wonder if she's holding anything valuable ze~"

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

"What's with this odd anchor?"

"Maybe she's related to that Minamitsu girl, that'll also explain the sailor suit and the hat that's on the anchor ze~"

My eyes quickly opened.

"Did you say Minamitsu!" I said as if the question were dire.

It was a witch, and a Shrine Maiden, so that had to mean I magically warped to that shrine I saw earlier. The witch crouched down to get a better look at my face.

"Doesn't seem like you got a taste of her Masochistic Powers, tell me your name ze~"

Chills ran down my back so I quickly declined her question. The Shrine Maiden crouched this time…but she stared at my face for about 4 minutes.

"Marisa…she's a Tengu."

Marisa looked puzzled as to how Reimu knew such a thing…but it was also best not to even question her. Reimu had got up and stretched out her legs from crouching for so long, and then something caught her eye.

Oddly...climbing the stairs was a girl with vivid and beautiful pink hair...and an eye around the center of her chest that seemed to simultaneously make everyone switch to attack mode.

Reimu crossed her arms...not even saying a word. The girl with the third eye calmly looked down at me.

_("Wait..why the hell do you want me!")_

"Don't get me wrong...I do not want you. I just simply wish to see what new friend the Shrine Maiden and Witch have pulled in."

Reimu didn't budge a bit, and Marisa was in fact smiling now. I guess it was up to me to say something.

"Who-" I stopped the moment I noticed her mouthing something.

"Komeiji Satori...are you surprised yet?"

"How-" I stopped again

"I'll spare all the complicated details...but my third eye allows me to read minds."

I looked up and Reimu, and she was giving me a stare so sharp, I felt I was better off leaving the shrine. Then she finally opened her mouth while changing her view to Satori.

"First off, I just want to say I'm surprised you'd ever leave the Palace of Earth, and second; what business do you have with this girl?"

I was being protected by someone for a change...I -think- I wanted to hug Reimu then.

"Hugging the Shrine Maiden won't change the outcome of this situation." Satori said with a devilish smile.

Reimu quickly brought her view back down to me...and my face was cherry red with embarrassment. If this goes down as a first impression in her book...she'll think I'm a Tengu that hunts the same sex. Instead of asking why, Reimu had started rubbing my head, signaling me that everything would be alright.

Satori was walking closer to get a better glimpse at my face. I forced my mind to go blank by trying to recall what had happened prior to waking up on that ship. Satori stopped in her tracks.

"That girl...so that's why you're here."

Satori smiled honestly this time, and turned around while heading back to the stairs.

"She and the Shrine Maiden once came down to play with my pets, my sister, and myself."

Reimu was heading back to the shrine by now...and Marisa was picking at the anchor and the hat that was on it.

"Honestly...what's going on here!" I yelled which startled Marisa and caused her to trip over the anchor.

_(I can't even grasp what the HELL is going on here.)_

I felt something picking at my side, only to open my eyes and see Reimu and Marisa staring at me.

"You sure like sleeping ze~"

"Are you sickly or something?"

I slowly pulled myself up to sit properly. I noticed I wasn't in that Sailor Suit anymore…but now I was in the outfit of a Shrine Maiden…yeah…woo hoo…

"No, I'm just still exhausted from what happened in a short amount of time."

I made an expression which was cute I guess, cause Marisa not only invaded my personal space, but her eyes were about an inch or two away from mine.

"Hehe~ you sure do make cute faces stranger."

"It's Yuko, and can I ask about that weird girl that was just here?"

Reimu gazed at me.

"If you're talking about Satori, there's not much that I know about her besides her third eye."

"Well…what about the situation leading up to that, and the girl that went along with you."

A knocking at the front of the shrine caused the conversation to end in an untimely fashion. I was strong enough to get up now.

"Yuko was it? Can you get the door for me?"

Even though I didn't feel like taking the request of someone I just met, it's the least I can do to thank her for giving me this warm bed. I moped along the hallway and came to the Shrine's front door. I took a deep breath and opened it.

"Welcome to the Shrine, how may we-"

"Aya!" the weird guest yelled in my face.

I gave her a puzzled expression.

"Who?" I said quietly while picking at my ear making sure everything was still together.

Coming up from behind the girl was…a dog-girl?

"Aya, what are you doing in that outfit?" she asked me.

(Alright…who is this _Aya_ person?)

"You must have me mistaken for this…Aya person. I'm Yuko."

I was ready to close the door and go get something to eat, but instead the girl in front pulled out something from her pocket…and it flashed. I was very bemused at where the sudden light had come from. The dog-girl frowned at me, probably –finally- figuring out that I'm not Aya despite me just telling her.

"Hatate, this girl smells different from Aya…but they're nearly 100% the same."

The wind suddenly picked up…giving me a very prudent feeling.

"Momiji, I think that's…"

I looked up in the sky to see someone speeding right to us. Marisa and Reimu must've felt it too since both of them came the moment I noticed.

* * *

><p>Author Note: <em>Man, I have to expand my vocabulary, but I did get over the fear of overusing "he saidshe said". Well that's chapter One, if you use CC, don't be a complete troll, and try to word it in a polite way. Im not perfect_ =\.

OMAKE

"Hey Satori, can you guess what I'm thinking?"

"If I say what you're thinking, that'd spoil the whole story..."

"Hehe~ How about now."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"That's not a good enough excuse to give me such a short part..."

"Don't worry, you'll be back in before you know it."

"The laughing in your head tells me otherwise."

"Alright, I'm thinking of something relaxing now."

"A bath does seem relaxing right about now..."

"I'll finish editing part two sometime soon, for now, I'll enjoy my youth filled days."

"If you even dare think to open _that _third eye, I'll make you sleep with the trauma that'll leave you sleepless!"


	2. Undefined Fantastic Object! Ahoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou, all rights reserved to their respectful owners._

~Clipped Wing and the 'Anchor' of Fate~

Chapter 2 ~Final~: Undefined Fantastic Object! Ahoy!~

Everyone was watching the unknown person speed right toward them. Even though the person was still out of distance of recognition, I knew who it was in my heart.

"Isn't that the Captain that was in the Bunbunmaru Newspaper?"

Reimu looked over at Hatate.

"You mean Murasa Minamitsu right?"

I gave a large sigh, and slapped my hand over my face. I was sure a big brawl would spark over me. I went back in the shrine and gathered both the anchor and the clothing that came with it. I mean besides…this Shrine Maiden outfit is restricting my movement for some odd reason. I changed back into the scant but somehow cool sailor suit. When I think about it…if it were a skirt instead of these shorts, I'd have scrapped this set by now. I grabbed the hat that was sitting on the anchor, and put it on…well aware of whom it belonged to.

("Alright, let's see how heavy this anchor is.") I thought to myself as I grabbed it.

Surprisingly enough…it was light as a feather. I can feel that Murasa just landed, so I scurried down the hall to the front door.

"I'm getting so many visitors to my shrine, and yet nobody can make a small donation?"

"What made you change back into that weird get up ze~?"

I didn't even bother to answer Marisa's question, I just knew that I was about to settle this mess between me and Murasa right now.

"I see you took good care of the anchor and clothing I lent you…but that hat comes back."

I fixated the hat to mimic the way she wore it, which of course she didn't like.

"So a fellow sailor wants to go against her captain…is that IT!"

Our glares were so intense; I think time may have stopped. I noticed her slipping something from her pocket, it was a spell card!

"Fine, have it your way! Capsize "Foundering Anchor"!"

There was an anchor heading straight for me, but I feel if I got hit this time, a mysterious gap wouldn't save me. I swung _my_ anchor to deflect it, but a tail of Danmaku went along with my swing. This surprised both me and Murasa. I guess I finally got a grip on my Tengu abilities. I decided to test out my speed, before I knew it, I was behind Murasa.

"She does move as fast as Aya…maybe they are indeed related."

Reimu had pulled out a spell card now.

"Dream Land "Super Duplex Barrier"."

The Shrine Maiden then sat down and crossed both her legs and her arms and watched the fight from inside the barrier.

"You'll make a good mate, even if I have to beat you senseless!"

She directed 3 anchors at me this time, which were no problem due to my speed. The air space I was seemingly 'gapping' through was getting dense with Danmaku. My pocket was glowing…but I was too busy trying to find a way out of this bullet hell.

"Show us something beautiful ze~!"

I had no choice, I would get trapped eventually, and I don't want to be forced to go back there. What a pain…alright. Let's give this a shot.

"Nav Sign"Navigational Vortex"!"

The air was cleared of Danmaku Murasa had released. About 4 Anchors starting spinning around her releasing Danmaku faster and faster with each revolve.

"Not a bad spell, but your captain's spell cards will be leagues away from you!"

I may not have intentionally done so…but a sadistic grin crossed my face. I watched her try navigating downward…right into the vortex of Danmaku that formed there without her knowing. Surprisingly, she actually got trapped in the vortex, and was being bombarded by Danmaku from every direction. I could have stopped it…but I was enjoying myself too much.

"On second thought, I'm glad that girl isn't Aya, this'll make a good scoop hehe~."

"If this keeps up, she'll severely injure Murasa. Marisa, knock some sense into her please."

Instead of fulfilling Reimu's request she simply threw her Hakkero at me. Even I'm surprised that managed to disrupt the flow of Danmaku, and even dispel my Spell Card.

"Ow…What was that for!" I yelled.

Like a Yo-Yo, Marisa's Hakkero returned to her hand with no problem at all. This distracted me long enough to not even notice a wave of anchor Danmaku heading right towards me. The moment I turned, I was about to meet energy eye to eye…until an iron ring in the form of Danmaku destroyed it. I didn't see anyone else besides the party that's originally here. Then out of nowhere, she popped right up in my face.

"Gah!"

"Shouldn't you be at 'Youkai Mountain' with all the rest of the Tengu?"

Without thinking twice, I suddenly realized that THIS person standing in front of me was the "_Aya_" everyone was talking about. My pupils widened at the sight of her for some odd reason…maybe it was relief, or maybe I knew I wouldn't have to fight anymore.

"A fellow Shameimaru shouldn't be fighting if it's not over a scoop."

"I should get a picture of this just in case, this'll be the best scoop for today."

"Aya! Where have you been!"

Momiji and Hatate came rushing over. I think I was about to be squashed in a heartwarming reunion, so I had to back away from Aya a bit.

"It's you…the same Tengu who revealed my disciplinary techniques to the public. Shameimaru Aya…I..can never forgive you!"

A smile crossed Aya's face as she readied her camera.

"Feel free to have more of your secrets revealed by this camera."

I can recall Reimu saying that I was just as fast as Aya…when I blinked for one second, she was gone. Maybe Reimu was just kidding. Whatever that may have meant…I shouldn't let it concern me right now.

"Are all Tengu annoyingly fast!"

Then out of nowhere, a flash emanated from Murasa's side, probably meant Aya just took a picture of something. Before I knew it, Aya was back in front of everybody.

"That's surprising, seems to me like you don't even wash that anchor of yours."

Upon closer inspection, you CAN notice something on that anchor…something that's better off unmentioned. Somehow, I must have gotten the _clean_ anchor. Suddenly…something inside my head clicked.

"I think that's enough playing around for a day."

I found myself floating toward Murasa in a slow and zombie like manner. Must be this damn hat that's doing this. However, I think I'm making too much of this if I think it's a hat doing this to me. All I know, is this isn't of free will.

"What the hell's she doing ze~!"

"I should probably be optimizing the quality of the pictures if the scoops start coming in this fast."

"Aya! Aren't you going to stop her?"

"Nobody still dropped anything in the donation box…"

Someone grabbed me by the shoulder, but I didn't care enough since my primary objective was to reunite with Murasa. I didn't want to go, but something was controlling me it seems.

"Snap out of it already, this is something I can't let the news have!"

Is that caring…or is that just wanting to protect one's own ass? The words had no effect at all though. I felt a sharp pain in my head, and then my vision faded.

I hear voices…

"Why did I even waste my time helping you get this pesky Tengu back…it's confirmed that she's a Shameimaru."

"She's a mate as well; no member under this captain is left behind."

"She even looks almost identical to Aya."

"What don't you understand…she's part of this group."

"Tch…fine, it's your problem, not mine."

* * *

><p>Here I was, back at the bridge, back with Murasa, Shou, and Byakuren. I wonder how they even managed to get away with me, let alone locate me in the first place.<p>

"Ugh…my head."

"Welcome back sleepy."

Murasa felt different this time…as if I belonged here. Nothing good can honestly come of this. I really don't like the situation I'm in. A very upsetting feeling crossed me.

"Murasa, you have a stowaway onboard."

I looked at Byakuren, who, no matter the circumstance, was still smiling. Somehow…just like last time, I felt a surge of energy rush into me, and I dashed out of the bridge. I didn't expect Aya to already be here wanting to get me back…but I guess I'm actually some sort of importance to he-

Just then, a wave of air grazed my face.

"W-What?"

"Return to Youkai Mountain immediately if you don't want this to continue…"

Deadly Impulsive Decision

"No…why don't you go back?"

What had I just done…? What was making me do this…? What is going on…?

"…"

Before I could even react properly to what was about to happen, a barrage of Danmaku was ripping through not only these clothes, but my energy as well. I never knew a news reporter could be this strong…or maybe I'm just not able to fend for myself properly. With all the flashing lights, my memory came rushing back like a train…but they're no trains in Gensokyo

"_That ornament…it's not meant to be worn. In fact, I wouldn't go as far as to call these ornaments."_

_Then her name came back to me…__**Nue Houjuu**_

I couldn't take any more of the Danmaku that were assaulting me…but then a great anchor formed in my path.

"Here I am- captain of the Holy Palanquin Ship, Captain Murasa. Pesky Tengu, prepared to be sunk by my ANCHOR!"

I fainted shortly after the real battle had begun. I did however, nearly piece everything together.

_I just have yet to figure out what these weird U.F.O shaped ornaments are…and the mystery behind the person who gave it to me- Nue Houjuu._

_Next Dream: The Boundary Releasing Perfect Cherry Blossom!_

_A/N: Do not fret over such an abrupt ending, Yuko; our young Tengu's story is far from over!  
><em>

_I honestly feel like I could've done a lot better though…maybe I'm just looking at this the wrong way…but stay tuned friends!_


End file.
